Your Secrets Safe With Me
by TommyTomAusllyBadeRauraTandre
Summary: Ally is crushed when leaving Miami to go to New York but when a childhood "friend" is on the plane she
1. The Journey

Ally looked down to her feet. She couldn't believe in 2 hours she'd be on the plane to New York. Lester her father walked over to her. "Honey" he began, "I can't believe you're finally going out to pursue your dream!" Lester gave her a big hug and continued "If your mother were here today she would be so proud of you!" Ally looked slowly up to her Dad, "Will I be Okay there?" Lester smiled, "of course you will" Soon they found themselves hugging each other trying to fight back tears. Ally's big brown eyes looked to her left to see her best friends Kira and Brooke waiting in they're car outside. "I'm ready" Ally whispered confidently. "Good luck my little Gator, see you at Christmas" Ally hugged her Dad one more time before pulling her suitcase out to her friends. "Ally I..." Kira began. "You don't have to apologise Kira, It's my fault for not telling you I'm going" Ally interrupted. Brooke looked devastated, Ally and Brooke had been best friends forever and then Brookes cousin Kira came and they soon became the closest friends ever. Brooke then spoke up "Just promise me one thing" "what's that?" Ally asked curiously. "Don't stop song writing will you? Or performing" Ally slowly chuckled "first of all you know I have stage fright so no performing, and I got into MUNY with my song writing! How can I just stop?" Kira and Brooke both laughed. The rest of the ride seemed a little awkward, Kira and Brooke weren't ready to say goodbye to they're best friend. Before long they got to the airport. "Hey Ally-Gator! Don't forget about your little 'Dallycakes' Muahahaha" joked Kira. Brooke laughed at Kira's joke, but Ally glared. "hahaha very funny guys, now if you excuse me I have a plane to catch, then you guys can go back to kissing your photo of your kindergarten crush Austin Moon! Haha! But seriously I will really miss you all! Group hug?" Ally pulled them all in for the hug. Brooke was sobbing softly "boo bye bestie" Kira was looking lost "What will I do without you? I have no more close friends!" Brooke slapped Kira "I was going to say apart from Brooke" Kira continued. Brooke laughed "Yeah sure!" Soon Ally had to run to catch the plane. As she gathered her things and started to run she yelled "DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!" and then got onto the plane. During the flight she was about to text her dad to tell him she was on the flight when a Boy about her age walked up to her and started asking her something. Ally had her earphones in and couldn't hear him. Soon the boy tapped her shoulder and Ally turned around and said "Umm hello?" The boy had blonde hair and brown eyes and was fairly tall, he looked familiar to Ally "Are you going to MUNY?" Ally started freaking out inside but calmly replied with a "yeah... why" The boy sat next to her and said "Well I'm going there too, 3rd year by the way, and my friends aren't coming until tomorrow so I was wondering if I could get a lift with you?" Ally looked slightly taken aback and replied "firstly who are you and secondly how did you guess I might be going there?" The boy shrugged "I don't know, you looked like you were musically talented and I'm Austin Moon" Ally was shocked, here was Austin Moon, the one that was in practically all her classes until they were 13 and he was going to some other school and now 3 years later they're going to the same school again?! "Thanks and Austin?! Remember me? Ally Dawson! We used to be in loads of classes together! You and Dallas were like the only boys in our classes who didn't make fun of me!" Austin smiled at Ally "Of course I remember you! But we didn't talk much did we?" Ally laughed, "no we didn't, but hey we're going to the same school again! Can you help me out?" Austin smiled to Ally "Of course I will, you can meet all my friends" Ally smiled but then sat in silence trying to figure out why Austin was being so nice, sure he was never mean to her, but wasn't generally nice to her either. Before they knew it the plane was coming in to land. Ally looked towards the city lights, her gut told her that this year would be interesting...

**Authors Note: Hey this is my first fanfic by the way so sorry if it's not up to standards, by the way I'm still on summer break right now so updates will be frequent and by the way Auslly will happen!**


	2. Making Friends

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR KIK MESSENGER**

**Ally looked towards the city lights, her gut told her this year would be interesting... **

Austin put his arm on her shoulder and said "Als, welcome to the big apple"

Ally replied "Als? Really this is like the most we've ever talked and now you're treating me like your girlfriend? I'm flattered Austin but I'm tired today maybe I'll hang out some other time, I'll see you at school!"

Ally pulled her hand luggage down from above her.

"Ally, I thought you'd go with me" Austin pleaded.

Ally gave him a look "I never actually said yes, I want to alone I'm kind of depressed leaving my best friends behind, I'm sorry Austin maybe another time" Ally replied. Austin tried to do puppy eyes. "Nice try Austin but puppy eyes don't work on me."

Ally left the plane taking in the big city around her. By the time Ally had gotten her suitcases Austin was standing by the door "Ready Ally?" Austin asked innocently Ally walked away "See you around Austin you seem cool and not stalkerish" Ally said sarcastically. She hailed down a cab and got inside. She put her head back as the Taxi Driver explained it would be a 2 hour drive. Ally looked out of her window and she saw breathtaking amazingly structured architecture. Soon she realized the taxi bill was getting high, so she paid him and got off outside the Empire State Building, she thought a few minutes couldn't hurt to look around. Ally entered the beautiful, breathtaking Empire State Building. She took the elevator all the way to the top and saw Magical, Majestic views around the entire of the city! Soon Ally checked her phone only to find 3 missed calls from her Dad "Oh Fudge" Ally thought, she forgot to call him to let him know she was safely in New York. She sat down on a bench and flipped on her iPhone only to find her own angelic voice singing a song she called Words playing, this was her ringtone.

She answered the call to find it was her Dad. "Hello? Ally are you there" Lester said down the phone. "Hey Dad, yeah I'm here! Before you ask, I've talked to no strangers, I'm on my way over, and I'm not putting myself in danger" Ally replied. Lester Laughed and said "You took the words right out of my mouth" Ally suddenly remember she was running late "I have to go dad, love you, bye" Ally hung up. Ally quickly rushed outside to try to get a cab. Before she knew it she was on her way to MUNY! She paid the cab driver and grabbed her suitcases then stood in front of her new school and home.

It was a magnificent, amazing, beautiful old building with huge impressive grounds. She stepped inside the incredible lobby and then saw the receptionist he actually looked a lot like Austin "Hi, I'm Ross I'm the receptionist" The man said. "Hi Ross I'm Ally, nice to meet you, where's my room" Ally asked curiously. "Ahh your Ally?" He handed her a key "Your room is room RAURA5 okay?" "thanks Ross" Ally said taking the key and going off to fins the room. "Gosh this school is big" Ally thought to herself. Finally after about fifteen long minutes searching she found her room. She put her key in the door and jiggled it around a bit. She finally entered her room and saw a bunch of people and one of them was Austin...

"Austin-" Ally began, but an attractive looking Latina girl cut her off "Hey! You must be Ally, my new roommate! I'm Trish" Trish hugged Ally. Ally was slightly taken aback but hugged back. "Hey Trish, are all these people also my roommates?" Trish laughed "No they're all my friends, Austin, Cassidy, Elliot, Dez, and Lela" They all waved to Ally. "hey guys, hey Austin" Ally then said. "Do you guys know each other?" Trish asked patiently. "Well kinda" Ally and Austin said together. "That's awesome!" Trish said jubilantly "A head start on friends"

Ally smiled to Trish "yeah I guess, oh by the way I don't mean to be rude but how long will everyone be here? I'm very sorry I'm just tired." Cassidy spoke up "I'm sorry Ally, we can leave if you want?" Ally thought to herself that she liked this Cassidy. "No it's fine, Cassidy stay as long as you want" Ally replied with a friendly smile.

Austin then declared "Well, I'm a bit tired now, I think I'm gonna go get some sleep" Austin kissed Lela. When Austin kissed her he felt some weird pain inside her but she just shrugged it off. They said they're goodnights to Austin, and Ally sat down.

Lela noticed Ally looking around and she finally spoke up "So Ally we should get to know you! I'm Lela, I don't date Austin like some people think, were actually cousins! and I got in the school for my dancing" Ally then started doing her signature 'Climb The Rope, Wash The Windows, Dry Your hands' dance "See? I dance too!" Ally laughed.

Lela looked at Ally slightly weirded out but then laughed too. Then Elliot started talking "Hey Ally! I'm Elliot and I got in for my arts and crafts and my drumming"

"Awesome! I love Arts & Crafts, once I went to camp craftamonga!" Ally laughed.

"I'm Dez and nobody even knows my last name! And I got accepted because I make Music Videos and Films!" Said Dez holding up a camera.

"AGH!" screamed Ally as she dived down to the floor

"_Whats wrong Ally?" _sang Cassidy

"Well I can see your talent is singing, and that camera!" She said pointing at Dez "I'm sorry I just have stagefright"

Trish slapped Dez in the face "Doofbag! Why do you have to film everything you see?!"

Dez put up his hands in defence "I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

Trish then smiled to Ally "Well as you know I'm Trish and I sing a little and I act!"

"You guys all have awesome talents! I got in for singing and songwriting!" Ally smiled. Trish picked up Ally's book. "Is this where all your songs are written?"

Ally grabbed her book quickly "Never. Touch. My. Book." Ally ordered

"Well guys were off" Elliot said "Night Night"

"Good night" Ally and Trish chorused.

As Lela, Elliot, Dez and Cassidy left Ally started talking to Trish. "Austin told me none of his friends would be here today" Trish was puzzled.

"He must've made that up. We had planned this for ages" Trish replied "Sometimes he says things for attention, as soon as his little sister, Jade, started coming he lost a lot of his attention"

"Oh I see, whats they're talents?" Asked Ally curiously

"They both sing" Trish replied

Trish started making them both some coffee. Ally got out her iPad and logged onto Kik. She made a group conversation with Kira and Brooke.

**To: KiraKittieKat, BrookieBaby**

**From: AllyCat88**

**Hey guys I'm loving it so much in here in NYC already making friends :) missing you loads!**

**XOX**

As Ally finished the message Trish handed her a small mug of coffee

"Thanks Trish" Ally said taking a sip "Hmmm this is really nice!"

Trish looked at Ally's iPad "You have Kik? add me! My name is TrishKebab!

"Ohhhh I get it!" Ally laughed at she searched the name.

When she added Trish as a contact she got a reply from Kira

**Hey Gator! Thats absolutely Ally-Rific! Missing you too**

**xox**

Ally yawned "Well I'd better get some sleep I have a big day tomorrow"

As Ally closed her eyes she thought to herself what an interesting year this would be. 

Ally woke up the next morning with a pillow to her face "Ow, trish-" Ally started but was cut off with Trish laughing

"Sorry I couldn't help it!" Trish giggled

Ally reluctantly got out of bed, got dressed into some jeans and a t-shirt and brushed her teeth and hair.

"Hey Als wanna sit with us today at breakfast?" Trish asked nicely

"Sure thing, but you lead the way! I'll just get lost!" Ally chuckled

Trish laughed "Okay"

Soon they were on they're way down to the Cafeteria, it was a spectacular room, filled with beautiful architecture and the food on the buffet looked incredible. Ally grabbed a bowl of Special K and followed Trish to a table. Sitting there was Cassidy, Elliot, Lela and Dez, who for reason was attempting to eat what looked like a fried shoe. Then she noticed 2 unfamiliar people who looked about 2 years younger than the rest of them.

"Ally this is Austins sister, Jade and her boyfriend Dylan" Trish announced

"He's not my boyfriend!" Jade yelled "I'd rather get hit by a bus than date him"

Ally giggled "nice to meet you guys"

"You must be Ally" Dylan smiled

"Yeah" replied Ally

"Can I have your T-Shirt?!" Demanded Jade

Ally laughed "You guys are funny"

Jade smiled for the first time since Ally got there

Then Austin walked in with an attractive girl and he then kissed her. Why was Ally feeling jealous...

**AUTHORS NOTE: I know chapter 1 was short and I know this chapter isn't much longer but still I will upload chapter 3 ASAP!**


End file.
